Photovoltaic (PV) devices are PV cells or PV modules containing a plurality of PV cells or any device that converts photo-radiation or light into electricity. Generally, a thin film PV device includes two conductive electrodes sandwiching a series of semiconductor layers. The semiconductor layers provide an n-type window layer in close proximity to a p-type absorber layer to form a p-n junction. During operation, light passes through the window layer, and is absorbed by the absorber layer. The absorber layer produces photo-generated electron-hole pairs, the movement of which, promoted by a built-in electric field generated at the p-n junction, produces electric current that can be output through the two electrodes.
There is an ever present desire to increase the efficiency of a PV device in the photoconversion process.